


Dirty Shower.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Literally no story at all, just smut. Teasing, masturbation, oral sex (both receiving), orgasm denial... you know, your usual Friday night.





	Dirty Shower.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️Warnings: SMUT fam, SMUT. I think that's all. Oh, and swearing, the usual in this household.
> 
> 〰️Request: Someone on Tumblr really wanted some shower sex, so here we go.

  


 

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It had been a day like any other, if it weren't from the constant teasing Y/N decided to put me through. It had started that morning, I woke up to an empty bed and a morning erection, hearing the running water of the sink next. Still with semi-closed eyes, I made my way to the bathroom, seeing Y/N all dressed up and doing her hair; I moved behind her, pulling her to me and hungrily kissing her neck.

\- "Bellamy, I'm already changed into clean clothes."

\- "Clothes get dirty all the time." –I mumbled low as I kissed the sweet spot under her earlobe.

\- "Yeah, just not the dirt you're implying." –she turned around, her hands on my bare chest, her lips peeking mine- "I have to go."

\- "But I need you..." –I pulled her flush against me, my erection pressing against her- "...really bad."

\- "I adore you." –she pushed me until my back hit the wall and I was certain we were going to have a good time as she closed her eyes and moved her hands to my neck, kissing me hard and deep- "But I can't be late. Again."

She ran out of the bathroom but I was still too tired to follow her and maybe even manage to catch her so I simply grunted annoyed, taking off my boxers and getting inside the shower.  _You're going to pay for this one, Y/N._  I touched myself, not really aiming for orgasm but more so release, thinking of all the things I was going to do to her once I got her alone, trapped...  _Fuck._  The running water muting the curses running out of my tongue and cleaning the mess I finally made, her name in my thoughts but only a low grunt coming out of my lips as I did. After my cold shower, I went to train with Lincoln, to keep up with the self-defense lessons we put up for the rest of the kids, teaching them all we knew while I usually got my ass kicked by my sister's boyfriend. Nothing new here.

Everything was going just fine, my usual morning, until I caught a glimpse of Y/N again. She was training with guns and teaching another group of kids how to use them; under the hot sun she had taken off her jacket, her fitted t-shirt hugging her body just how I'd have liked to have her that morning, her hair up in a pony and her arms sparkling as she pulled the trigger and I was hard again. It wasn't her fault I was so attracted to her and I wouldn't have blamed her; that is, until she turned around in my direction, she didn't even have to look for me, she knew where I was as she smiled, winking at me before moving away. She had done it on purpose.  _I'm going to fuck her until her eyes roll to the back of her head._  She knew all along I was watching her and she knew how attractive I thought she was handling weapons; after what had happened that morning, she had decided to play a very dangerous game and I intended to win it.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful though, I caught a glimpse of Y/N running around every now and then, but no more teasing on her part and I didn't see her for too long to get back at her; then, dinner time came around. I had finished my shift on the wall and made my way to get some food with a couple other guards, sitting together on a table and talking about whatever came to mind just before someone else gained their attention.

\- "Hey, guys."

Y/N velvety voice made them turn around for they were sat in front of me as I rose my head from my drink and there she was, looking all innocent and fragile; I shook my head as the two guys prompted her to sit in between them. I couldn't deny how railed up it got me seeing the attention Y/N got from those two, or everyone else if I was being honest but, apparently, it was the same I got and I couldn't exactly get mad at her; it was not her fault every person in camp attracted to girls drooled over her. And she was mine; I had made a point more than once for everyone to understand that. One of the guys rose to go get a drink for her as the other offered her food, which she quickly refused after thanking him, saying she'd eat later once she finished something she had been postponing since earlier in the day; but that didn't stop her from taking a spoon full of chocolate pudding and lick it as she kept eye contact with me.  _Of course, she's going to get something in that dirty mouth of hers, my dick._

\- "I'll leave you guys to it." –she rose from in between them as they followed her with their eyes; she walked up to me- "See you soon."

She sat on my lap to kiss my cheek, but moved close enough so that I could feel her nipples against my chest; both guys immediately moving their eyes from us as soon as her lips grazed my skin. Her hand, seemingly resting innocently on my leg for support, was really rubbing my inner thigh as she kissed my neck. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face before kissing her cheek; she pressed her hand over my shaft as she turned around to take a strawberry from my plate, her butt now rubbing against me and I had to bite my tongue not to make a single noise. She finally rose from me and moved away. I felt my pants tightening and I cursed under my breath.

\- "What was that?"

\- "What?" –I looked at the man in front of me- "Oh, nothing. I just realized she only came here to steal my food..." –I lied- "...not because she was interested in any of us."

\- "Man, I'd shower her in strawberries is she asked me."

\- "Watch your mouth, you're talking about my girl."

\- "And you better treat her good..."

\- "... or we'll break your pretty face, Blake."

I shook my head and rose from the table, leaving them there yelling at me not to be angry but, the truth was, they had given me the perfect excuse to go after Y/N; they could think I was pissed they'd threatened to break my face for hurting her, the truth was, I would too. As soon as I got to our bedroom, I locked the door behind me, hearing the shower running and finding a trail of clothes from the entrance and towards the bathroom.  _This teasing is about to end._  I took off all my clothes, sighing as I entered the bathroom and the warmness hugged me; I could see Y/N's body through the shower's door: the water dripping down her back to her rounded ass and her legs did nothing to ease the almost painful feeling in my dick.

\- "I was starting to wonder how long it'd take you to interrupt my shower." –the entertained tone in her voice welcomed me as I entered the shower behind her.

\- "You don't look too bothered." –I moved my hands to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze as I nibbled on her neck.

\- "Who said I wasn't waiting?"

\- "You've been waiting?" –I forced her to turn around, pinning her to the wall, pushing my body to hers as I trapped her with my hands at the sides of her head, the water falling now down my back- "You left me hard and alone this morning."

\- "You've managed to go about your day just fine."

\- "Not thanks to you." –I kissed her neck- "Not thanks to the gun show or the one you've put up after dinner." –I bit her now, drawing a whine from her- "You're lucky those two idiots didn't notice."

\- "It wasn't a show for them to enjoy." –she moved her hands to my face, forcing me to look at her- "I've been horny since I thought of you touching yourself after I left and I needed you to feel the same way now to make sure we'll end up here."

She had it all planned. Fuck, I loved her. I moved my hands to her butt, pulling her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around me, her lips on mine; she tasted like the strawberry I had seen her eat moments before she left the table. She whined as I licked her neck, nibbling her earlobe as her fingers run through my hair, a shiver running down my spine as she tightened her grip around me, forcing me closer. I could fuck her just like that if I wanted, but not today.

\- "I enjoyed every bit of attention you gave me today." –I pulled away to breathe, putting her on the floor again as I rubbed her breasts with my hands- "But trust me, I didn't need the reminder."

\- "I know..." –she held onto my shoulders, her head back and her eyes closed as she bit her lip- "...but the anticipation was killing me and I craved your attention."

\- "I crave you every damn day."

****\---------------**  
**

**YOUR POV**

The heat and the tingling sensation in my lower stomach only increased by having Bellamy so close, and once the fun began, that bathroom became a heated heaven; his mouth on my neck, his hand squeezing one of my breasts lightly as he pinched my nipple, but I wanted more. I wrapped my hand on his hair and pushed him down; he kneeled in front of me, a low chuckle coming from his throat right before his lips grazed my inner thing, butterflies inside my stomach threatening to come out. He was torturing me, going from my knee up to my leg slow, kissing my skin, nibbling on it, licking me... I couldn't think straight anymore, overwhelmed with both pleasure and the anticipation of what I knew was to come. His tongue suddenly swept across my heat, a hard 'fuck' dropping from my open mouth as his hands held onto my legs to keep me still, his thumbs rubbing my inner thighs right before his tongue repeated the movement. I felt myself trembling and was going to ask for more just as he inserted a finger inside me, curling it just the right way and a high whine drank up my words.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy." –I moaned as he inserted another one- "Just like that..."

He let go of both my legs, his free hand moving to rub my clit as his lips caressed my thigh. I was so fucking close I could barely stand still and, once he curled three fingers inside me, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.  _Fuck me._  I could only moan and wrap my hand tighter on his hair, not even able to touch my hard nipples that cried for attention as he got me to the edge.  _So fucking close..._

\- "Bellamy, fuck." –I cried as he moved away from me just as I was about to climax- "I..."

\- "That's payback for this morning." –he kissed my stomach and caught my hands right before I could so much as to touch myself for that extra second I needed to come- "Oh, no, love. I couldn't come this morning, you can't do it now."

\- "Bellamy..." –my legs were trembling as my clit ached to be touched- "...please."

\- "I'm going to have you begging for my dick."

\- "I already am!"

\- "Shh..." –he covered my mouth with one of his hands as the other pinned mine above my head- "It's my turn to have fun now."

I was so horny it was almost painful but his dominant side had always excited me; he, completely aware of that fact, decided to explode it to his benefit and that only made me wetter. So, knowing what was coming into play, I knew the heat in between my legs would only increase as the seconds passed. And I was so in for it. I nodded, being as docile as I could, aware of what he wanted now more than anything: release; and I knew just the way to help him with that. I licked his hand, tasting myself in it and trying not to moan or press my legs together so that he couldn't use it against me.

\- "Let me." –I pleaded as he moved his hand away from my face, moving it to caress my right breast.

\- "Touch yourself?" –he quirked an eyebrow at me, his fingertips light as a feather over my hard nipple- "No."

\- "Touch you." –I whined; I couldn't help it.

\- "Look how submissive you become when I have you trapped like this..." –he smirked, his eyes looking so harshly into mine it was as if he could read my thoughts; I felt so exposed yet to turned on- "...when I got what you want."

Of course it was a trick statement; I could easily answer that he was just as submissive when I got control but doing that would only make things harder for me, pun intended, so I refrained from saying anything, at least until I got what I wanted.

\- "Come on." –I pleaded softly, moving my trapped hands slightly against his grip- "Let me please you... use me."

He was so close to me I could feel his erection pressing against my lower abdomen, biting my tongue and drinking the moan that threatened to escape from my lips, not falling for his tricks. Seeing no physical reaction from me, he finally let go of my hands and I wasted no time to wrap them on his hair, pulling him closer and biting his soft and plumped lower lip, a low grunt coming from his mouth before he pushed me to my knees, fisting my hair in his hand and resting his weight against the wall with the other.

\- "Be a good girl." –he looked down at me, his eyes full of lust- "I'll reward you if you are."

I nodded, his dick looked painfully hard and I almost felt bad for leaving him just like that in the morning but, remembering he had denied me release too, I didn't as much. Kneeled in front of him, I realized I could just simply touch myself and end what he had started but a sudden jerk on my hair forced me to look up at him.

\- "Don't even think about it, love. You're here to satisfy me, not to touch yourself. You won't come until I say so, understood?"

I so wanted to scream 'fuck you' at him, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy when he took full control of me, of what I could and couldn't do, even when I was aching like that; a shiver running down my spine as I nodded at him once more.  _He might have me trapped, but control is mine._ I was not about to give him what he wanted straight away, I wasn't going to deny him either but I was going to have my fun too. I moved my hands to the back of his muscular thighs, softly running them up and down as I licked my lips, a second before starting to kiss his right thigh, slowly, open mouth kisses up to his hip bone; reaching up with my hands, I gave his ass a gentle squeeze, keeping him still as I bit his skin softly before sucking there, leaving my mark.

\- "No more games." -he pulled on my hair again- "Come on..."

Before he could say anything else, I kissed the tip of his dick, effectively shutting him up; a devilish smile on my face knowing he was mine, and I could do whatever I wanted with him. I reached to take his dick in my hand, gently stroking him a couple times as I kissed his left thigh, his grip on my hair getting tighter but not enough to be painful. I kissed my way to his dick, licking the bottom of his shaft from base to tip just once, having him already breathing heavily over me. I stroke him a couple more times, twisting my hand lightly, before I took him in my mouth as deep as I could, pulling him out slowly, covering his dick in my saliva and humming as I took him in again finding my rhythm; he eventually let go of my hair, hitting the wall and letting out of a low moan. I was so turned on, I only wanted to touch myself, but I didn't; instead, I pulled him out of my mouth, using my hand again as I gave my mouth a break, kissing his inner thigh. I used my free hand to give his balls a gentle squeeze before I licked them; a swift 'fuck' leaving his lips moments as I did.

I moved back, ready to get him to come in mouth. I loved the control it gave me, I loved making him feel so good and, who was I trying to cheat? I loved sucking his dick; and so I did, licking his tip first, getting a bit more into my mouth each time and finding a faster rhythm just as his hands fisted my hair. I used my hand to work whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth, applying more pressure with each stroke; suddenly it wasn't me anymore taking him in my mouth but rather him moving his hips against me so I simply relaxed my jaw and I felt his dick twitching as I looked up at him: his eyes shut hard, his bottom lip painfully stuck in between his teeth and the water running down his chest and abs, he looked like a fucking masterpiece; I could only moan. I held his balls in my hand, caressing them softly with one hand as I rubbed my fingers over his inner thigh with the other, giving him the final push to release; my mouth filled with his seed as his hands left my hair and he held himself still with them against the hall, panting heavily as he cursed under his breath.

\- "Being good is not exactly my greatest strength..." –I closed my eyes and rested my back against the wall after gaining my breath and swallowing his warm cum- "...but that was awesome on my end."

\- "It was awesome on my end too." –Bellamy chuckled, moving to the floor with me- "You okay?"

\- "Well... since you're asking..." –I moved my legs to rub against his.

\- "You can get your reward."

\- "Yeah?" –I opened my eyes- "And while that arrives... what do I get."

He didn't answer me, simply jumped over me, his lips landing immediately on mine and I almost forgot how to breathe; he had bit his lips so hard not to scream as he came that he had drawn blood, the taste of it mixing with both our cums in each other's mouths and I couldn't help but moan against his open mouth at the eroticism of it all. His tongue was soon inside my mouth but I could barely focus on kissing him back as a strong hand grabbed my breast; moaning and whining in pleasure was all I was able to do from that moment onward, again.

**\---------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Still to this day, I was not sure who was really in control when I forced Y/N on her knees; was it me, having her trapped? Or was it her, trapping my dick in her soft, warm, wet mouth? It didn't matter, it was clear we both enjoyed and looked forward to the power role play, and today was no different as I came in her mouth, watching her greedily swallow it all. Fuck, I loved her dirty mouth. The next thing I planned on doing was allowing her to cum but with that mouth of hers, she deserved some more punishment before she could; which also meant I had to wait too to fuck her dizzy.

\- "I was going to give you what you craved..." –I bit her nipple before swiping my tongue around it; looking at her, it was clear she was already in that stage in which she couldn't even articulate words, not that that was a problem now- "... you'd done so good, sucking my dick just the right way and swallowing everything I gave you..." –I licked her down her body, until I got just above her clit, kneeling in front of her- "... but that mouth of yours..." –I pulled her legs over my shoulders, gripping her hips with my hands as her back remained suspended in the air- "... you never know when to shut up..." –I kissed her inner thing as she moved her arms to her sides to support herself alongside her shoulders- "...do you, my love?"

I had denied her to come once and I knew it would take her shorter this time to reach that point. I buried my face in between her legs, caressing her now extra-sensitive clit with my nose before I took it softly in-between my lips and started slowly licking it with my tongue, almost teasingly; her taste was drunkening and the sounds coming from her mouth drove me crazy each time; I felt my blood reaching my dick again, prepping for another release. I moved one of my hands from her hips and stuck a couple of fingers inside her, a flow of curses leaving her mouth as I curled my fingers inside her, moving them in a come-hither motion against her G-spot; her moans only louder by the second as she failed to keep quiet like I had, but that was good, that was exactly what I needed to pull away and stop everything I was doing just before she could come, again. I smiled to myself, licking my lips, loving her taste, putting her down on the shower's floor as she regained her breath and opened her eyes.

\- "Fuck you, Bellamy." –she rose on her elbows and looked at me as I sat on the bench; she was so shaken up, her voice was nothing more than a whisper- "I'll finish this myself..."

\- "Or..." –I cut her off, regaining her attention before she could say or do anything else, taking my dick in my hand and pumping myself slowly, covering my length in my precum- "...you could come sit here."

I've never seen her move so fast after I denied her orgasm before; she stood in front of me, hungry eyes looking down at me as I kept my motion, raising my head to see her reaction but she was quick to slap my hand away; I chuckled darkly, sitting back on the bench as much as I could before she kneeled on it straddling my hips, her pussy just above my dick, my mouth watering; she held herself up with one hand on my shoulder as she wrapped her other around me, stroking me a few more times before aligning my dick with her entrance just a second before she sat hard on me; a hoarse moan coming from both our mouths as she dug her nails on my shoulders. I moved my hands to her butt, grabbing her hard as I bit the nape of her neck, her head falling back as she rubbed herself against me in slow, painful circles instead of the up-down motion I craved so hard, but she was in control now; after my teasing, my denial and my controlling, she knew this was her time. After a couple more teasing movements and her grip on my shoulders softening, I pushed her back to kiss her breasts; soft, tender and erect nipples welcoming my mouth as she whined in pleasure, my nails digging her back to pull her closer as she finally consented to fuck me, my eyes finding my dick for a second before it got lost inside her, covered in both our juices before she forced my head up; her lips finding mine, so hard, so passionate, our teeth gripping each other's lips, our tongues exploring each other's mouths as her movements quickened, her clit rubbing against my abdomen, bringing her to the extreme; I didn't hold back this time, moaning against her mouth before she pulled away, panting.

\- "I'm so close, Bellamy."

\- "Come."

She kept up with the roleplay even if we both knew by now she didn't have to; I, too lost in the feeling and her, so close to the release I had denied her cruelly twice. She wrapped her arms tight around me and I did the same; I sucked on her nipple, her high-pitched moan transforming into her screaming my name, her walls clenching around me, her nails digging deep on my back as her orgasm hit her so hard, her whole body trembled in my arms, her back arched, her eyes shut as a tear fell down her cheek, her other hand wrapping onto my hair as if her life depended on it as I now moved my hips against hers, looking for my own final release as she rode me and her orgasm out tiredly; it finally hit me, not as hard as hers but still leaving me leaning back on the bench, trying to catch my breath as Y/N's face laid on my shoulder, her hot and shaky breath on my neck.

\- "I love you." –she whispered in between breaths as her high started to drive down.

\- "I adore you." –I moved my hand to her face, making her move back slightly so that I could lazily kiss her lips- "That was..."

\- "Amazing." –she chuckled softly, lying over me again, her arms wrapped around my neck; I could feel her heartbeat against my chest as I hug her closer, rubbing her back and kissing her shoulder- "I'm going to need a couple minutes..."

\- "We can stay like this for as long as you need, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you🍸


End file.
